


MagnusQuest

by Autodidact



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Avatarhood, BDSM, Body Horror, Character Death, Content Warnings By Chapter, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Entites, Gore, Horror, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Trans Character, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Jonathan Fanshawe, Trans Male Character, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, collaborative storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact
Summary: An erotic horror adventure game log. Part old-school horror text adventure, part erotic dating sim.EDINBURGH, SCOTLAND. 1822.You push open the doors to a boisterous party. The drinks are flowing, the chatter is enthusiastic, and cigar smoke hangs heavy in the air.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonathan Fanshawe, Jonah Magnus/Albrecht von Closen, Jonah Magnus/Mordechai Lukas, Mordechai Lukas/Albrecht von Closen, Reader/Albrecht von Closen, Reader/Barnabas Bennett, Reader/Jonah Magnus, Reader/Jonathan Fanshawe, Reader/Maxwell Rayner, Reader/Mordechai Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	1. > uninstall all mods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally run as a simulated old-school text adventure game over an 18+ discord. The "players"/members gave command suggestions, and the "game"/myself responded accordingly. Things got real wild real fast, because hey, that's just how the internet do.
> 
> Characters' anatomy is played real fast and loose in here, and an array of different terms are used. Pronouns and gendered speech stay consistent regardless of what anatomy a character has, though.
> 
> The player character is not gendered. Their pronouns vary depending on the save file.
> 
> This fic gets into some bizarre and intense territory, including numerous character deaths, so please check the content warnings if necessary.
> 
> Without further ado, let's get playing.
> 
> Click to view content warnings.

MAGNUSQUEST

an erotic horror adventure by Leto. copyright 2020.  
version 1.01

> new game  
load game  
options  
quit

> options

OPTIONS

> audio settings  
graphic settings  
load mods  
back

> load mods

LOAD MODS

Please input the file name of the mod you wish to load.

> giantheads.exe  
> bigbarnabas.exe

Mods loaded.

> barnyhappy.exe

File not found.

> barnabastiddies.exe

Mod loaded. Please press Y to confirm.

> Y

> jonathanfanshawemonsterstrappon

Invalid file name.

> polyamory.exe

Mod already loaded.

> biggercrabs.exe  
> nocrabs.exe

Okay, which is it.

> biggercrabs.exe

Mod loaded.

> removecensors.exe

Limiters have been removed.

LIST OF MODS

giantheads.exe  
bigbarnabas.exe  
barnabastiddies.exe  
polyamory.exe  
biggercrabs.exe  
removecensors.exe

Please press Y to confirm.

> Y

MAGNUSQUEST

an erotic horror adventure by Leto. copyright 2020.  
version 1.01

> new game  
load game  
options  
quit

> new game

Welcome to MAGNUSQUEST!

This game contains mature themes that may not be suitable for players under the age of 18. By selecting next, you confirm that you are at least 18 years of age.

> next  
back

> next

Perfect! Here is how the game is played:

Please INPUT commands using the ">" prefix. You will have a couple of minutes to input commands. During this time, you may UPVOTE other peoples' commands by using the ":thumbsup:" reaction. (Please do not upvote your own commands. Let's keep it fair, people.)

At the end of the time, the command with the most upvotes will be entered.

You may also play whichever mood-appropriate music you like in the voice channel.

Is this okay?

> yes  
no

> yes

EDINBURGH, SCOTLAND. 1822.

You push open the doors to a boisterous party. The drinks are flowing, the chatter is enthusiastic, and cigar smoke hangs heavy in the air.

You recognize exactly ONE person in this room. Who is it that invited you to this party?

> My boisterous aunt who loves to introduce people to each other with either everything you'd want to know about them, or everything but what you want to know about them

And why is this the first party you are attending in Edinburgh?

> This is the first time I've been invited back into polite society since.........................the incident

Your aunt, Mrs. Lukas, approaches you and asks you how you are doing and what you are doing for work these days. She looks well.

> i am doing rather poorly, and in desperate need of a handsome bachelor to soothe my worries

Mrs. Lukas nods sagely. "Let us get you a drink, to start. What's your poison?"

(> only the finest of mordechai cum shots  
wait shit am i related to him)

tip: you are not related to Mordechai Lukas.

> "can i get a fucking whiskey?"

"You most certainly can," Mrs. Lukas says. She gets you a fucking whiskey and leaves you alone to socialize. You drink and feel quite abandoned.

A gentleman takes pity on you and comes over. What does he look like?

> the gentleman is big and strong, with a soft-looking smile on his face. You can tell by the way he fidgets with the edges of his suit that he's not quite comfortable with these sorts of gatherings.

The gentleman stops fidgeting and extends his hand for you to shake it. "Good evening. Don't I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

You recognize him from the Incident. He was one of the people treating the wounded. What do you say?

> You hesitate, trying to place his face. "You look familiar too," you say, and put your hand in his with a sheepish grin. "But I've got no head for names, I'm afraid. You'll forgive my impoliteness...?"

"Doctor Fanshawe. It's a pleasure." He speaks the words as though he's rehearsed them; as though he's said that same thing plenty of times tonight already.

You introduce yourself in turn, and he nods his approval. "I do not mean to offend, but you seem as though you're new. I don't know quite what to expect myself from these sorts of gatherings."

> "I never know what to expect, but I'm always intrigued to find out." You examine his hand in yours for a moment too long than might be necessary, comparing and contrasting it to the hand in your memory, pleased to find that it's just as fine when not halfway into a man's open sternum. "What sort of gathering do you prefer, then, doctor?"

Dr. Fanshawe takes a seat on one of the chairs arranged around the perimeter of the room and takes a long drink, considering the question. "Ah, I tend to prefer quieter evenings in. The theatre, sometimes — when my associates invite me out. I daresay that tonight is much the same: I doubt that I would be here if Mr. Magnus had not specifically requested my presence."

> you take the chair next to him, pausing only for a moment to appreciate the sharp curve of his cheekbones highlighted by the lamplight. "One of Jonah's boys then?" you take a drink yourself, relishing the burn of the whiskey against the back of your throat. "Can't say I'm too surprised. He's well known for picking the most handsome of men as compatriots."

Dr. Fanshawe flushes to his ears and downs the rest of his drink. "Thank you," he says quietly.

You gain +1 AUDACITY.

> Half a beat passes, as you try not to respond too eagerly. "You know Mr. Magnus?" you ask, passably casually, not sure if the feeling in you is trepidation at the presence of the man, or excitement at the chance of being introduced to him. From what you've heard, Mr. Magnus seems to have familiar inclinations, though annoyingly, he seems to get away with a lot more of them than you do. "His reputation precedes him, though what that reputation is depends on who you ask." The way you look at Dr. Fanshawe as you speak makes it clear that you are, in fact, asking.

"Yes, I am his personal physician." Dr. Fanshawe stares at you for a moment, but your AUDACITY makes your meaning sufficiently clear. "And he is reckless enough to merit having a physician in attendance for this evening's entertainment. Whichever form that may take."

> "You must be a fine doctor indeed, then, from what I've heard of Mr. Magnus and his... entertainments," you say, unable to help being a little breathless. "I'll admit I certainly feel safer with you at my side." You can't help going a little red, and gesture with your drink to attempt to cover for your blush. "Flirt or not, Mr. Magnus or not, I'm glad you came tonight."

Dr. Fanshawe's blush is even more severe, and he gives a short bark of a laugh. "Things would have to go terribly wrong if you are the one whose safety is at risk."

You gain +1 AUDACITY.

Dr. Fanshawe looks out across the room, sighs, and rises from his seat. "I apologize, but it seems as though my mediation may be required. I hope you have a pleasant rest of your evening."

> You look up, concerned, to follow the line of Dr. Fanshawe's sight and see what might be going wrong. You've got enough drink in you to feel a bit more competent, plus those fancy STAT POINTS are making you feel bold as brass! "I'll wish you the best of luck, then." You reach out, touching his hand impulsively — oh no — and grin your best grin. "Thank you for helping me break the ice."

You touch Dr. Fanshawe's hand and it is cool. He smiles and it is sharp.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> be real gay for a second in your secretest of hearts and then, uh, scope out the room for more hotties

Scoping out the room for more hotties is also pretty gay. There appears to be a heated argument across the room. You think you may see a knife being raised by one of the participants. What do you do?

> You really, really hate being stabbed. You really hate everything about bleeding when you didn't agree to it first. Is it agreeing to bleed if you accost a man with a knife? You ponder this as you find yourself helplessly wandering in that direction, because of course you do, and then you very cheerfully reach out to slide an arm around the man withOUT the knife. "Hello, darling," you say in your most overblown flirting voice. "How has it been so long since we saw each other? I insist you let me introduce you to my friend!" You have no friends. You are bluffing.

You are unable to slide an arm around the man without the knife, because the man without the knife is currently being pinned to the wall by the man *with* the knife. The man with the knife is large and broad and the GIANT HEAD looks fairly proportional on him. The GIANT HEAD of the man without the knife gives him almost doll-like proportions. The two men seem to have stopped arguing and are staring each other down. No stabbing is currently occurring.

You feel a tug on your sleeve. It is another small man with a GIANT HEAD. "Best to leave them to it," he tells you. This man is on the upper end of middle age and his clothing is very colourful.

> make a bad innuendo about stabbing being an activity for the bedroom, or was this that kind of party you're attending?

The man with the GIANT HEAD chortles at you and gestures around the room. Some of the furniture is... unusual. In the middle of the floor lays a MASSIVE MAN pinned in place by the weight of his ENORMOUS TITS.

> First, you ascertain whether you also have a giant head. Secondly, sigh deeply and realize you probably just almost interrupted somebody's foreplay. "Thanks for stopping me from making an ass of myself," you say, grateful.

Your neck hurts. You believe that you also have a GIANT HEAD.

The colourful man dismisses the comment with a wave. "First time?"

tip: you can check the mods by typing the "> check mods" command.

> check mods

the mods are both a bit tired and hungry, but having fun.

> give mods food

You add "food" to the list of mods.

> give mods a nice blanket and pillow

You add "a nice blanket and pillow" to the list of mods.

> check inventory

INVENTORY

1x pocket watch  
2x key  
1x hip flask

> check pockets

You find 1x pockets watch.

> check time on pocket watch

It is TIME FOR CRAB.

> You ignore the Crab

You cannot ignore the crab. It crawls out from between the man on the ground's CAVERNOUS CLEAVAGE and walks across his face. It is much larger than a normal crab.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> uninstall all mods

Are you sure? Y/N

> Y

M̶o̸d̴s̷ ̶s̸u̵c̵c̵e̸s̵s̶f̴u̷l̶l̸y̴ ̴u̷n̴i̷n̸s̶t̴a̶l̵l̵e̴d̷.̶

[Note: at this point, the game's username changed from "MAGNUSQUEST" to "□□□□□□□□□□□"]

> continue game

You cannot ignore the □□□□. It crawls out from between the man on the ground's □□□□□ and walks across his face. It is much larger than a normal □□□□.

You gain □ DISQUIET.

> Look for Dr. Fanshawe

You cannot find Dr. Fanshawe. That's strange.

> PET THE □□□□

The □□□□ pets you. It approves.

You gain +1 □□□□□.

> Look around to see if anything can be done to fix our mess?

what can anyone do, friend?

> Get another fucking whiskey from Auntie Lukas

Auntie Lukas is not here. She does not wish to be around for this.

But you do get yourself a fucking whiskey. It helps.

You gain +1 SHROUD.

> go to the man on the floor and touch his □□□□□

Invalid command.

> Go into the next room.  
> Pray there is a next room.

You enter the next room, still drinking your fucking whiskey. The wind whistles. The fire is spitting.

> Look to see if we recognize anyone (human)?

You are alone in the room. You walk up to the slightly-opened window to regard your reflection. 

You gain +40 DREAD.

> Call out for Dr. Fanshawe

You call out for Dr. Fanshawe. Dr. Fanshawe is not here. He does not wish to be around for this.

> check stats

STATS

2 AUDACITY  
2 DISQUIET  
41 DREAD  
1 SHROUD

> who does wish to be around for this?

do you?

> SWEAT NERVOUSLY

You sweat nervously. The room is becoming warmer. The fire crackles.

> Look around for a man that's all eyes.  
> what's burning in the fireplace?

A man that is all eyes is burning in the fireplace.

You gain +15 DREAD.

> validate game

31 corrupt files found. Would you like to update this game to the newest version?

> Update

Would you like to save your progress first? Y/N

> Y

Game saved to slot 1.

Updating, please wait...

Estimated time to download: ~29 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leto can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.
> 
> Many thanks to the chucklefucks over on the Jonah discord for making this happen. Congrats for breaking the game immediately.
> 
> **Content warnings:**  
>  Abandonment, body horror, corpses, existential horror, violence. [return to top]


	2. > replace "Barnabas" with "bog monster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[MUFFLED SOUNDS OF "IN A WEEK" BY HOZIER PLAYING IN THE DISTANCE]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click to view content warnings.

MAGNUSQUEST

an erotic horror adventure by Leto. copyright 2020.  
version 1.0.56

> new game  
load game  
options  
quit

> options

OPTIONS

> audio settings  
graphic settings  
load mods  
back

> audio settings

AUDIO SETTINGS

Please select your background music.

> 1 Caramelldansen  
2 Saint Bernard  
3 Touch-Tone Telephone

> touch tone telephone

[Note: At this point, "Touch-Tone Telephone" by Lemon Demon began to play on loop in the voice channel.]

> graphic settings

GRAPHIC SETTINGS

> change erotic levels  
change violence levels  
change NSFA1 content levels

> change erotic levels

EROTIC LEVELS

Currently set to MEDIUM.

> high  
medium  
low

tip: you can adjust the graphic settings at any time by opening up the OPTIONS menu.

> high

Erotic levels set to HIGH.

> change violence levels

VIOLENCE LEVELS

Currently set to MEDIUM.

> high  
medium  
low

> high

Violence levels set to HIGH.

(if we adjust nsfa settings is barnabas gonna be a hucow or something???)

tip: there's only one way to find out.

> change nsfa levels

NSFA CONTENT LEVELS

Currently set to MEDIUM.

> high  
medium  
low

> high

NSFA content levels set to HIGH.

OPTIONS

> audio settings  
graphic settings  
load mods  
back

> back

MAGNUSQUEST

an erotic horror adventure by Leto. copyright 2020.  
version 1.0.56

> new game  
load game  
options  
quit

> new game

Welcome to MAGNUSQUEST!

This game contains mature themes that may not be suitable for players under the age of 18. By clicking next, you confirm that you are at least 18 years of age.

> next  
back

> next

Perfect! Here is how the game is played:

Please INPUT commands using the ">" prefix. You will have a couple of minutes to input commands. During that time, you may UPVOTE other peoples' commands by using the ":thumbsup:" reaction. (Please do not upvote your own commands. Let's keep it fair, people.)

At the end of the time, the command with the most upvotes will be entered.

You may also play whichever mood-appropriate music you like in the voice channel.

Is this okay?

> yes  
no

> yes

EDINBURGH, SCOTLAND. 1822.

You push open the doors to a boisterous party. The drinks are flowing, the chatter is enthusiastic, and cigar smoke hangs heavy in the air.

Everyone in this room is dressed up in elaborate costumes. Luckily, you remembered that this is a costume party. What are you dressed as?

> PLAGUE DOCTOR

You are dressed as a PLAGUE DOCTOR. Which of the following body parts does the costume NOT cover, if any?

> ass  
tiddies/chest  
genitals  
ass & tiddies/chest  
it's all out there  
this is a historically accurate plague doctor costume

> historically accurate plague doctor robes. In fact, so historically accurate they may have been stolen from a museum. there's a little crusted blood at the sleeves. except for my hessians, I am wearing nothing underneath. the plague-infected robe is snug against my naked skin

Please select a cane type.

> walking cane  
sceptre  
disciplinary cane  
bull penis cane

> disciplinary cane

You are wielding a DISCIPLINARY CANE. It is heavy in your hand and you feel confident carrying it.

Which guest would you like to approach first?

> the fool  
the fae creature  
the Greek god  
the plague doctor  
the monk

> what does the fae creature look like?

The FAE CREATURE looks like it has just emerged from a bog. It has antlers draped in vine and moss. Its clothing is heavy, damp, and in natural colours. A smell of PETRICHOR lingers in the air.

Would you like to approach? Y/N

> Y

You approach the FAE CREATURE. As you get closer, you see that the antlers are part of a DEER SKULL HEADPIECE. The smell of PETRICHOR intensifies.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> Bow deeply, doing a little twirl with your hand. Stand back up and hold out your hand. "Good evening, stranger," you say with the edge of a laugh.

"Good evening," the stranger replies. It takes your hand, raises it, and presses a warm, damp kiss to your knuckles. You assume that the headpiece prevents it from leaning over. "Have you just arrived? Can I get you anything to drink?"

> you don't drop your hand from the fae creature's grasp as you look into the bottomless pits of its eye sockets, trying to see just a glimmer of the human eye behind the mask. "Thank you, how very considerate," you murmur, inclining your mask just a little and trying your best to peek up at it through the scratched lenses of your mask. "I'm not drinking anything alcoholic tonight. I would like this to be a night I will remember," you say. "Allow me to accompany you to the bar," you continue. you are still holding its hand

You look into the eye sockets, and you think you catch a flash of honey-brown iris. The skin behind the mask is painted dark, you think, and the sclera stands out stark against it.

"That's a pity," the FAE CREATURE says. "We have a god of intoxication here tonight! But yes, we shall see if we can find you something suitable."

You gain +1 METTLE.

What do you order at the bar?

> I approach the bar and ask for a plain water. I have some herbs stashed in my beak that may or may not be centuries old: withered things, used to desperately stave off disease. I add them to the water with another flick of my dexterous wrist. "I enjoy the brackish taste of old herbs," I say to the fae creature. "it's the taste of witchcraft and old gods." my tongue buzzing, I watch the fae creature closely as it orders its drink. how does it drink through its deer mask? inquiring minds want to know.

You order a plain water. It tastes like old and brackish herbs.

The FAE CREATURE does not name an order at the bar and simply asks the bartender for "another". It looks like wine, but cloudy. It drinks through a cinnamon stick, left in the glass as a garnish.

> "And how do you know our resident deity of the evening?"

"Oh, he and I went to school together." The FAE CREATURE raises a tattered sleeve, gesturing towards a long staff twined with ivy and ribbon. The youth holding it is nude except for a leopard skin. "That is him. Our evening's Dionysus."

> respectfully contemplate dionysus' tits

The tits look divine. You keep it respectful and consider Euripides.

'For your hair is long, not through wrestling, scattered over your cheeks, full of desire; and you have a white skin from careful preparation, hunting after Aphrodite by your beauty not exposed to strokes of the sun, but beneath the shade.'

tip: the tits can be contemplated for as long as you like.

> Motion at Dionysus, turning to uh... Barnabas? "What's your opinion on our dear god of revelry's costume tonight?"

Error: "Barnabas" not found.

> replace "Barnabas" with "bog monster"

"Barnabas" has been replaced with "bog monster".

> check files for Barnabas Bennett

33,084 instances of "Barnabas Bennett" found.

> check files for bog monster

NaN instances of "bog monster" found.

> while I seduce the fae creature with my ability to recite Euripides, I also contemplate the rosy-cheeked youth in front of us. Luckily no-one can tell how long and lavishly I am looking at the youth due to my EXTREMELY authentic bird mask. While I am looking RESPECTFULLY, I am also making a close study of their nipples, trying to decide whether to bite or suck first. Once I've finished reciting my stanza, I turn back to the fae creature. "You must have some interesting schoolyard tales to tell," I say, conspiratorially, "and possibly stories about previous bacchanalia?" My hand itches to snatch the creature's glass from its hands, to hold out the cinnamon stick for it to drink through, but instead I keep my hands clenched at my sides and lean into the creature as close as I can get away with, waiting to hear what it has to say.

The BOG MONSTER is quiet while you recite, drinking its glass down to the dregs. It sets the glass down on the bar top and motions for another.

"Certainly." Its voice is steady, lacking some of the brightness which had coloured it before. "Why don't we adjourn to another room where it is quieter? I would be happy to tell you all manner of things."

Would you like to save your game? Y/N

> Y

Game saved to slot 2.

> due to my extremely cool mask I did not break and enter a museum and commit crimes for, the bog creature cannot see my large, loopy smile. "I would be delighted," I say, inclining my head. I take the bog monster's now unoccupied hand, curling my fingers around it and squeezing to feel that reassuring human warmth. I'm on a knife's edge between excited and aroused. I take a moment to adjust my plague doctor's robes, letting the bog monster catch a glimpse of the silver blade strapped to my thigh. I hold its hand as I let it lead me away.

You take the BOG MONSTER'S hand. You do not feel any human warmth. You are not reassured.

You gain +5 DREAD.

But you do not let that stop you from departing from the room. Together you exit the house and stroll into the gardens. It is a pleasantly cool night. You are glad that you chose the full-coverage plague doctor robes.

> check stats

STATS

-51 DREAD  
1 DISQUIET  
2 METTLE

> check for the honey-brown glimmer in its eyes?

The honey-brown glimmer is still in its eyes, but the spark of comprehension is absent. The BOG MONSTER does not speak.

> replace "bog monster" with "Barnabas Bennett"

"bog monster" has been replaced with "Barnabas Bennett".

> ask the bog monster its opinion on swamps

"They are lovely places to visit," BARNABAS BENNETT answers. "And to go swimming. Have you ever gone swimming in a swamp before?"

> my hand still tangled in the fae creature's, I lead it further into the garden. I search the grounds for a fairy ring. Do I find one and pull the fae creature to me, smilingly, for a kiss?

You find a ring of small, orange, stalk-like mushrooms to stand in and pull the FAE CREATURE in for a kiss. It tastes of witchcraft and old gods.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> "I have not! Not really dressed for it at the moment, either. Why, are you inviting me for a moonlight dip?"

"Nonsense! The robe will keep you dry." The FAE CREATURE steps out of the fairy ring, careful not to disturb any of the corpses. It walks towards and into the decorative pond, sinking up to its knees. "Well? Are you going to join me?"

> inspect the corpses surreptitiously

You inspect the many-legged MUSHROOMS.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> inspect the legs on the mushrooms

The legs are many and insectiform.

> inspect size of mushrooms

The mushrooms are thin and no more than 3 inches long.

Would you like to save your game? Y/N

> Y

Game saved to slot 3.

> what, if any, entity are we aligned with?

Please select an entity.

> buried  
corruption  
dark  
none

> dark

You are now aligned with the DARK.

> "I'd rather not get it wet, if it's all the same to you," I say to the fae creature. "it may be an antique, although that is not definitively established." I'm stalling a little for time as I try to figure out what the hell is going on with those mushrooms. My hand moves to the clasp at my throat, and I slowly, with a dramatic flourish, let it fall open. I wish I could savour this moment but the mushrooms are really killing it.

The FAE CREATURE gazes upon your naked form. Its smile appreciates what it sees. It moves to kneel in the middle of the pond, sinking to its chest among the water lilies and the algae. It looks at home there. Will you join it?

Please describe your genital situation.

> tentacles

Genitals have been set to TENTACLES.

> Against your better judgment, you slip off your shoes and step into the water to your ankles. It's a foolish decision, and you know it is, but the heady taste of its kiss lingers on your lips and you find yourself unable to resist, even as the water rises with the second and third step closer to the kneeling figure.

As you close the distance to stand in front of the FAE CREATURE, it curves a wet hand around the back of your thigh, pulling you in closer. It tilts the headdress back on its head, but the weight of the vine and plant matter on its antlers threatens to tip it over. The FAE CREATURE catches it in time and it directs you to hold the antlers in place while it kisses up your thighs, noses into the mass of writhing tentacles at their apex, and allows them to prod and explore the inside of its mouth.

You stare into the hollow pits of the deer skull's eye sockets. You feel seen.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> use vaguely defined Dark powers to pet and stroke at the FAE CREATURE

Your DREAD is not high enough to manifest powers!

> scrape my nails along the exposed bone of an antler in encouragement  
> I fuck the creature's throat with my tentacles.

You gather old velvet and new moss under your fingernails as you scratch it in encouragement. The FAE CREATURE stays still as your tentacles fill its mouth and throat, opening up the passage wide. You rock your hips back and forth, still holding the antlers in place. The FAE CREATURE is warm and passive and inviting.

You gain +1 AUDACITY.

> I dip a finger into the water and suck it down, tasting the velvet under my fingernail and the dark water running together. It tastes like forgotten gods and dark communions.

The FAE CREATURE accepts all that is given to it, even when the few unique tentacles lengthen and slip down the line of its throat, pouring into it like dark water. The tentacles probe down deeper still, sliding with the body's natural movements, teasing open the entrance to its stomach with flickering invitation. One thin tentacle breaches the aperture, and it slides in to coil there like a pile of dark rope.

The FAE CREATURE sucks in a pained gasp of air through its nose. You realize that this is the first time you've heard it breathe.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

(we could ease back just a little? I'm uncertain. can you still breathe with a tentacle shoved down your trachea?)

tip: trachea =/= esophagus.

> gently, inexorably let black liquid fill the creature's voids and hollows. i will make it into a vessel of my affection and appreciation.

You pour, and you pour, and the FAE CREATURE is filled up. It soaks it up, absorbing all that you have to give, growing heavy with it. It holds its bloated belly and its groan rumbles through the hand on your thigh and through the slick ground beneath your feet.

And still it thirsts. It drinks down all that makes you chill and shadowed.

You are no longer aligned with the DARK.

> check stats

STATS

-51 DREAD  
5 DISQUIET  
2 METTLE  
1 AUDACITY

> ask the fae creature if it liked the taste of you?

The FAE CREATURE cannot answer with its mouth full of tentacles. Do you remove them?

> yeah babey get them out those are important and i suddenly trust this creature's mouth MUCH less than before

You extract your tentacles from the FAE CREATURE'S mouth. The FAE CREATURE supports its headpiece with its hands.

"Oh yes," it hoarsely gasps. "Very much. May I kiss you?"

> I start to remove my plague doctor mask

The FAE CREATURE presses on the back of your knee, silently entreating you to kneel. Do you?

> KISS HIM LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT

You kneel and kiss the FAE CREATURE like your life depends on it. You taste yourself upon its strangely grainy tongue. It kisses you back, touching you between your legs, letting the tentacles coil and curl between its fingers. It maneuvers you into laying with it, floating on the water.

It straddles you and kisses you breathless. You sink into the mud and algae and it kisses you dead.

GAME OVER.

1/? endings found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Footnotes:**  
>  1 "NSFA" (Not Safe For Archives) is a term used to refer to especially taboo content. It means basically the same thing as "worms" does.[return to text]
> 
> Sketches of Bognabas done by [TheTiniestFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiniestFish) on AO3 and the full render done by [gummybyrd](https://twitter.com/gummybyrd/status/1309938261952024577) on twitter! I'm blown away by the quality of art from all of you.
> 
> Leto can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.
> 
> Many thanks to the monsterfuckers over on the Jonah discord for making this happen.
> 
> **Content warnings:**  
>  Body horror, character death, and drowning. [return to top]


	3. > "Tell me, o breaker of chains, what ransom for a song?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gain +30 DIVINITY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Click to view content warnings.

MAGNUSQUEST

an erotic horror adventure by Leto. copyright 2020.  
version 1.0.51

> new game  
load game  
options  
quit

> load game

Please select a save file.

> slot 1  
slot 2  
slot 3  
back

> slot 2

Loading, please wait...

> while I seduce the fae creature with my ability to recite Euripides, I also contemplate the rosy-cheeked youth in front of us. Luckily no-one can tell how long and lavishly I am looking at the youth due to my EXTREMELY authentic bird mask. While I am looking RESPECTFULLY, I am also making a close study of their nipples, trying to decide whether to bite or suck first. Once I've finished reciting my stanza, I turn back to the fae creature. "You must have some interesting schoolyard tales to tell," I say, conspiratorially, "and possibly stories about previous bacchanalia?" My hand itches to snatch the creature's glass from its hands, to hold out the cinnamon stick for it to drink through, but instead I keep my hands clenched at my sides, and lean into the creature as close as I can get away with, waiting to hear what it has to say.

The BOG MONSTER is quiet while you recite, drinking its glass down to the dregs. It sets the glass down on the bar top and motions for another.

"Certainly." Its voice is steady, lacking some of the brightness which had coloured it before. "Why don't we adjourn to another room where it is quieter? I would be happy to tell you all manner of things."

> "Thank you for the drink," I murmur, my gaze still locked on the laurel-wreathed youth. "I'm sure you have an anthology of wild tales about your school days, but I prefer experience over stories." And with that, I place my glass on the table and boldly make my way over to the person costumed as the greek god of wine and debauchery.

You approach the god of wine and debauchery, who is currently holding court with a loveseat as his throne. The monk is standing behind him, massaging his shoulders underneath the leopard skin tied around them. The fool sits on the floor, massaging his feet.

"Yes?" He haughtily asks on your approach. "And who are you?"

> i cast Detect German

You locate a copy of 'Faust: Der Tragoedie erster Teil' on the bookshelf.

> You bow deeply, with a prim and elegant grace. "A supplicant," you say, a smile in your voice. "Here to pay court to the god of wine and song. May I ask for your blessing?"

"My blessing? Why, I don't even know you." The god, smiling, twirls a lock of fiery hair around his delicate fingers. "Who are you, really?"

> I dip a curtsey, showing a flash of my INCREDIBLY FORM FITTING HESSIANS. "I am a spectre of a bygone era, one that tolled death and destruction across entire kingdoms. not even gods among men could keep their doors closed to me... but I may find reasons to be merciful tonight." I am starting to sweat under my mask.

The god's grin turns both luminous and wicked. "I have been known for much the same," he says. "A liberator of minds and a breaker of chains."

He shifts to make room on the loveseat for you. "Come, sit with me."

You gain +5 AUDACITY.

> how much space is there on the loveseat  
> will we be. touching

There is just enough space to avoid touching. He is not a very large man.

> save game

Game saved to slot 4.

> You step neatly around the FOOL, and move to join Dionysus on the loveseat, arranging yourself in an attitude of comfort, as if you belong at the right hand of a god. "Tell me, o breaker of chains, what ransom for a song? Surely a king's for a kiss, but a song, perhaps, might be within my means."

"I'm not much of a singer unless I am motivated. You're thinking of my brother, I'm afraid." The god turns in his seat and puts his legs in your lap, stretching himself out with feline grace. The leopard skin doesn't cover very much of him at all.

He sends his valet off to fetch drinks. The FOOL remains in his place on the floor.

> You slide a gloved thumb along the curve of Dionysus' ankle, tracing it with calm focus up his calf, soft leather against skin. "Perhaps I have motivation for you," you offer, fingers curving playfully into the hollow behind one knee. "I know songs are sweetest when the instrument comes unstrung at the end." You angle your head in a gesture of playful certainty, peering at Dionysus down your beak.  
> you tickle your fingers lightly along dionysus's calves, in a simulation of plucking a lute

The god gives your hand upon him a long look of intrigued consideration. "Your fingers seem skilled. A cultured creature like you ought to have learned how to play, yes?"

He draws one of his legs back, tucking the foot under your thigh, and spreads them. Spreads himself open for you with his fingers, too, in clear invitation. "You may have your practice."

You gain +1 AUDACITY.

> check his genital configuration

His genitals look inviting.

Would you like to change the settings on this god's genitals? Y/N

tip: you can change any character's genitals by typing the command "set [X] genitals to [Y]"

> set DIONYSUS genitals to DEIFIC

Are you sure? Y/N

> Y

DIONYSUS genitals set to DEIFIC.

Looking upon the glory of the DEIFIC genitals is enough to incinerate you alive. Dionysus' mother made this same mistake, so at least you haven't invented a new way to perish!

GAME OVER.

2/? endings found.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
> load slot 4

Loading, please wait...

> You step neatly around the FOOL, and move to join Dionysus on the loveseat, arranging yourself in an attitude of comfort, as if you belong at the right hand of a god. "Tell me, o breaker of chains, what ransom for a song? Surely a king's for a kiss, but a song, perhaps, might be within my means."

"I'm not much of a singer unless I am motivated. You're thinking of my brother, I'm afraid." The god turns in his seat and puts his legs in your lap, stretching himself out with feline grace. The leopard skin doesn't cover very much of him at all.

He sends his valet off to fetch drinks. The FOOL remains in his place on the floor.

> You slide a gloved thumb along the curve of Dionysus' ankle, tracing it with calm focus up his calf, soft leather against skin. "Perhaps I have motivation for you," you offer, fingers curving playfully into the hollow behind one knee. "I know songs are sweetest when the instrument comes unstrung at the end." You angle your head in a gesture of playful certainty, peering at Dionysus down your beak.  
> you tickle your fingers lightly along dionysus's calves, in a simulation of plucking a lute

The god gives your hand upon him a long look of intrigued consideration. "Your fingers seem skilled. A cultured creature like you ought to have learned how to play, yes?"

He draws one of his legs back, tucking the foot under your thigh, and spreads them. Spreads himself open for you with his fingers, too, in clear invitation. "You may have your practice."

You gain +1 AUDACITY.

> You lean in, the hand on his knee sliding up his thigh. "A handsome instrument to make beautiful music," you say, only just loud enough to be heard through the mask, and your leather-clad fingers find that tender place, tracing the shapes of him with reverence.

The god hums out a pleased sigh, and his hand falls away from himself to let you play him as you will. "Flatterer," he chuckles. "I appreciate that in a supplicant."

tip: the game autosaves once sex starts happening. If you wish to delete your autosave, please return to the main menu.

> You raise your opposite hand to take up the job of holding him open for you. "I do not lie," you tell him softly, serious as the grave. "Flattery is lies. You are divine, and require no such shallow praise to know this." You punctuate your words, cupping the whole of him in a leathered palm and applying intimate pressure with the heel of your hand.

"A storyteller, then." The grinning god giggles, thinks, and wets his lips with delivered wine. The MONK and the FOOL observe.

> I begin circling my fingers across Dionysus's skin in a slow serenade, plucking and teasing him gently as my fingers move faster, allegro. My fingers sing a piercing, perilous friction. my other hand is on dionysus's pulse, feeling the rhythm swell beneath me, and once he is hot and slick and writhing beneath me, his pulse a staccato ringing, I stop. I look down at him, hungrily, and I remove just enough of my mask to bow over him and tease him with my mouth.

The god shifts and bucks, breathes and gasps, but his mind is sharp and his memory impeccable. He recites a prayer; a chorus, all his own. He needs no other voices to back him.

"—with a cry of Phrygian cries  
when the holy flute like honey plays  
the sacred song of those who go  
to the mountain! to the mountain!  
Then, in ecstasy, like a colt by its grazing mother,  
the Bacchante runs with flying feet, she leaps!"

You gain +30 DIVINITY.

> "you would do well to remember that your power stems only from what your supplicants choose to give you, and only when it suits them," I say, with too little reverence. Before lowering the mask back into place, I carefully, smirkingly lick the slick from my gloved fingers, cleaning as fastidiously as a cat. The mask drops and my lips buzz and sweat streams through my hair, and I let out a shaky breath.

"It would do well to suit you now," the young god snarls. He wears his fury well, in his flush and in his rapier glare.

He snaps his fingers as if commanding the attention of a dog. "Either apologize with your tongue or with your voice. CHOOSE."

The front of your skull hurts. Your vision grows cloudy.

You gain +10 AUDACITY.  
You gain +50 DREAD.

> check stats

STATS

-6 DREAD  
1 DISQUIET  
2 METTLE  
16 AUDACITY  
30 DIVINITY

> analyze situation: how are the monk and fool reacting?

The MONK stoically observes the situation. The FOOL sympathetically grimaces.

> save

Game saved to slot 5.

> You laugh at his fury and then shed your mask; it looks fetching propped on the arm of the loveseat as you slide your hands under the curve of his arse. Headache or not, you know what your tongue is good for as you bury your face back into the luscious center of him. "I am sorry," you say, and it is a lie, but your tongue does not betray your insincerity.

Fortunately, your DREAD is low enough that the divine edict does not take full effect. You are able to lie — the god is not pleased — but you are able.

The headache is slow to subside as you put your tongue back to the god's service.

Please input the protagonist's preferred pronouns.

> they/them

Protagonist pronouns set to "they/them".

> The second time I am slow, dutiful, pouring as much reverence as any devout into my lips and tongue. I hold him down when his hips rise off the seat, and I let him exhaust me with methodical slowness, as though he was truly my master, bent to cruelty. When my lips are numb and my jaw aches, I finally increase my pace, drawing him closer and closer to an agonized rapture.

The god allows you to repent, and your reward is the clearing of your mind's haze. You serve well, and your reward is a hand in your hair, petting you and pinning you. And, in time, you drink of his release, sap-bitter and poppy-sweet.

He calls you a "good pet," and allows you to rise. You don't know what to make of that.

The god straightens in his seat and stretches out his arms. He meets the eyes of the MONK, and tells him, "You could stand to learn a thing or two from this one." His gaze fixes on the FOOL, still on the floor, as is his proper place. "As could you."

> I lean into the god's touch like a starved reed, both fucked-out and craving more. I look at the monk, a lazy smile curved across my face. "I am more than happy to teach," I say to the monk, and I lean back against the arm of the loveseat and my hands crawl to my crotch, to the edges of my robe there. I look back to my lovely god with my eyes half-lidded. "Will he take my direction, though?"

The grin that splits the god's rosy mouth is energetic and delighted: so different from the reposing look with parted lips. "He will if I ask."

"Will you?" The god asks.

"If I must," the MONK answers. He comes around the front of the loveseat to kneel at your feet. His frame is broad and his face is bearded and his eyes are entirely without colour in them.

You gain +10 AUDACITY.

> what is the monk wearing?

The MONK is clothed in plain black robes.

> You prop one leg over the MONK's broad shoulder and cup his bearded jaw with one hand. "It would bring me very much pleasure for you to follow my lead," you tell him, stroking his lips with a gloved thumb — still smelling faintly of godly ambrosia. "Name whatever you might like in return for a taste of how you worship your god, and I will endeavour to return as close to the same pleasure to you."

"I want for nothing," the MONK responds. His speech is slow and considered, his voice not often used. "I would accept whatever you deign to offer me in return."

> I have a quick glance around the room for the bog monster?

The BOG MONSTER appears to be engaged in conversation with the PLAGUE DOCTOR.

Please describe your genital situation.

tip: you may install mods at any time by opening the "options" menu.

> query: what genital options are there

suggested genital options:  
non-intersex XX arrangement  
non-intersex XY arrangement  
penis  
vagina  
penis and vagina  
tentacle  
tentacles  
cloaca  
hemipenes  
ghostdick  
ghostcunt  
plant dick  
mushroom  
ooze  
knife  
dildo  
none

> hemipenes

Genitals set to "hemipenes".

> still cupping his jaw, I press a thumb against his paper-doll mouth. I hum to myself as I consider what to do with him. "An empty vessel," I say, a little bitingly. "In that case, let me see what you already know, and I will guide you from there." I lean back and sling my hands across the back of the chair, and look at him with a questioning tilt of my head. I press the heel of my hessian against the meat of his shoulder

The MONK goes with the motion, and parts the heavy plague doctor robe to reveal your erect hemipenes. He blinks. He does not give any further hint that this is a novel genital configuration for him. Not to be deterred, the MONK takes a gentle hold of the left one and runs his tongue across its rough surface.

> You shiver appreciatively and lean your head further back, offering up your body to be lavished. "That's it, don't be shy," you say. "Greet the other too, they're both quite eager to meet you."

The MONK greets the other one by wrapping his lips around it and letting it rest upon his tongue. With his fingers, he explores the one that he is holding, trying to figure out its most sensitive places.

The god leans his cheek against your shoulder to better regard the proceedings. "That's delightfully unusual," he tells you. "Have you always had those?"

> I hiss under my breath at the sensation the flat of his tongue is giving me. "Yes, all of it," I say to the monk, my voice hitching in pleasure. "Oh, you're already quite good..." The beak of the mask falls to my chest as I give in to the onslaught of pleasure. I hardly hear the god's question, but when I do, I try to swallow down and answer. "I — don't know how long," I say conversationally. "In my — in my living memory, more than a few years."

The god beside you hums in thought. Taps your arm in consideration and taps your thigh in reflection. He nuzzles up close beside your hooded ear and murmurs, just for you to hear, "That would be before the Incident, yes?"

You gain +1 DREAD.

> save game

Game saved to slot 6.

> quit  
  
  


* * *

  
  
MAGNUSQUEST

Updating, please wait...

MAGNUSQUEST

an erotic horror adventure by Leto. copyright 2020.  
version 1.05

> new game  
load game  
options  
quit

> load game

Please select a save file.

> slot 1  
slot 2  
slot 3  
slot 4  
slot 5  
slot 6  
back

> slot 6

Loading, please wait...

> I hiss under my breath at the sensation the flat of his tongue is giving me. "Yes, all of it," I say to the Monk, my voice hitching in pleasure. "Oh, you're already quite good..." The beak of the mask falls to my chest as I give in to the onslaught of pleasure. I hardly hear the god's question, but when I do, I try to swallow down and answer. "I — don't know how long," I say conversationally. "In my — in my living memory, more than a few years."

The god beside you hums in thought. Taps your arm in consideration and taps your thigh in reflection. He nuzzles up close beside your hooded ear and murmurs, just for you hear, "That would be before the Incident, yes?"

You have gained +1 DREAD.

> I flinch away from the god as alarm floods through my body. I am unfortunately in no position to think coherently as the monk takes more of my silky scales in his mouth. As I try to get away from the god leaning into me, I buck into his mouth wildly.

"I will take that as a yes," the god continues. But he lets you edge away and turns his attention next to the MONK on his knees. "Oh, do BETTER." He tells him with a sneer in his voice. "You can take both. Go on."

The MONK pulls off with a displeased scowl, wraps a hand around both of your lengths to line them up, and attempts to suck on both of them at once. He can't seem to fit much more than just the tips in. Pity.

> Rut forward into the monk's mouth, feeling his cheeks strain to try and accommodate all of you. There's a thin line of drool running out of his mouth, and you'd rather like to break his controlled demeanour and see him choke.

"I told you to DO BETTER," the god says to the MONK, and you can hear that it carries some of the same divine authority as when he'd attempted to command you but a moment ago.

The MONK does not acquiesce gracefully — far from it, but the man's defiant glare is directed towards the god, not you. But he does put more effort into it, taking up a rhythm now that he has a feel for your inhuman cocks, gagging himself on them because he has no other choice but to do so.

> I reach down to grab hold of the top of the monk's head, steadying my hips to give him a slightly easier time at completing his task. As amazing as he sounds when he chokes, I still want to fuck his mouth properly, even if it ends up being a slow process. The man can't keep all of it in his mouth, and some drool manages to spill out, dripping down onto my feet. I slick up my hand with the drool and use it to pump the lengths he can't take in his mouth. I lose myself to the sensation of it, the way the man's hands tighten around my legs almost to the point of pain as I near my peak, before I spill down his throat with a choked cry.

"That's a good pet," the god murmurs to you, wrapping an arm around your front and steadying your shaking belly. He nuzzles into the join of mask and coat, at the bare flesh revealed there. "What would you like him to do with your come?" he asks you. "He won't swallow until I say. He knows better."

You gain +5 SHROUD.

> You take a few moments to catch your breath, letting your vision focus again on the monk at your feet. You admire his pitiful expression for a moment before saying, "I want to see it. Have him open his mouth, then he can swallow." You consider the state of your shoes and add, "And if he spills anything else, he'll be cleaning it up, so take care."

Your spent cocks slide out of the MONK's mouth. He sits back on his heels, eyes closed, and lets you see his tongue for inspection. More drool gets lost in his already-shining beard. A drop of come stains the front of his dark robe.

> I bare my neck to give the god better access, enjoying the crush of his wine-red lips and the small swipes of his tongue across my sweat-slicked skin. My pulse thrums in my throat. "Or perhaps," I gasp, "we should let the fool have a taste of me. I would hate for him to miss out on this chance to edify himself."

"What a lovely idea." The god snaps his fingers, and the FOOL slides forwards on his knees, at attention. "You heard them. Open up."

The FOOL evidently takes orders much better than the MONK does, opening his mouth and tilting his head back. The MONK grabs hold of his ponytail to deepen his neck's stretch and he allows the collected spit and come to drip into the other man's mouth from a couple of inches away. The MONK lets his hair go and spits the rest of it onto his face. The FOOL shudders.

You gain +5 AUDACITY.

> check stats

STATS

5 DREAD  
2 METTLE  
1 DISQUIET  
31 AUDACITY  
30 DIVINITY  
5 SHROUD

> You make a tsk sound and look at the god. "I don't think that was a proper way to do it. I should like to see it done with a bit more tenderness. Can you order them to kiss?" You smile wickedly and let out a small sigh as the god continues to feast on your willing neck.  
> "Though the monk has done quite well in all other respects," you admit, admiring his lips still slick and red with his recent ministrations. "And I did promise you some pleasure, didn't I?"  
> You direct the monk to hike the hem of his robes up over his thighs, so that as he and the fool chase each other's lips, the fool may have access to touch and fondle at the monk's nethers. "Make it nice for him, Fool," you say, petting his hair. "He did such a good job for me."  
> As I wait for my words to take effect, I lean into the god's embrace, reaching for his fine-boned wrist and raising it to my mouth. I nip along the blue vein running just underneath the thin layer of his creamy skin. I look at the fool and the monk through my lashes with the taste of godhood on my tongue.

The FOOL makes it nice for the MONK, as per your instructions. Kisses him softly and fondles him sweetly. The MONK trembles and you aren't quite sure of the cause.

"Oh, he HATES this," the god chuckles. Careful not to put too much pressure on your oversensitive hemipenes, he moves to sit sidesaddle in your lap and wraps an arm around your shoulders to keep himself upright. "Being watched. Being the centre of attention. He's such an austere creature — he doesn't know what to do with the idea of comfort. What he REALLY likes is suffering. Being reminded that he's nothing."

> what genitals do the fool and the monk have?

What genitals would you like the MONK/FOOL to have?

Please input the command "set MONK/FOOL genitals to [X]" to set the genital type.

> see list of genitalia

The list is infinite and cannot be displayed at this time. Would you like to view some suggestions?

> yes

suggested genital options:  
non-intersex XX arrangement  
non-intersex XY arrangement  
penis  
vagina  
penis and vagina  
tentacle  
tentacles  
cloaca  
hemipenes  
ghostdick  
ghostcunt  
plant dick  
mushroom  
pit of ants  
light  
hand  
ooze  
knife  
gun  
dildo  
void  
none

> set FOOL genitals to ghostcunt

FOOL genitals set to "ghostcunt".

Would you like to adjust MONK genital settings?

> n

MONK genitals currently set to "massive Lukas dick".

> Wrap an arm around the god's waist to support him on your lap and internally sigh with relief for the care he takes in avoiding your still-overstimulated cocks. The sight of the fool and the monk together causes a little thrill of arousal to shudder through you, and you can feel yourself easily getting worked up for round 2. "What do you think we should do about that? Give him what he wants?" You shift a little in your seat and tap your foot idly against the ground. "You know, my feet are a bit tired. It would be delightful if you had something to put them up on."

The god settles comfortably into his seat, tucking himself against you so as not to obstruct your view of the scene. "That can be arranged. Monk, remove your robe. It makes horrid upholstery."

The MONK does so, exposing his ghost-pale and dark-haired form. He is even fairer than the god is. He follows the god's directions to kneel on all fours in front of you. An array of marks, some fresh and pink, others white and raised, cover his broad back.

> I pull the god flush against me, fully straddling my lap despite the pain of overstimulation as his honey-sweet thighs brush against my freshly spent cocks. I stroke my hands up and down his sides and rub wide circles across his lower back, my hands brushing low across the swell of his arse. "He's willing to suffer so much for you," I say to the god. "I can see that his reverence is fully merited." I dig the heels of my hessians into the monk's back. I don't look at the monk, or take any note of his grunt of pain. My gaze falls to the fool.  
> "Can we say the same of the other? I would like to see how he abases himself before his god. My boots have gotten dirty. Should he clean them for me, and show us how properly penitent he can be?"

"He would suffer for ANYONE, the wretch." Supported by your arm so he doesn't fall, the god leans over to grab his THYRSUS, which has been resting in the corner of where the loveseat meets the wall. With its length it is difficult to maneuver it enough to hit him, so the impudent god presses and twists the butt of it into the back of the MONK'S calf instead. Again he grunts in pain, and again he is ignored.

"I understand what you're going for, Dottore, but your boots genuinely could use a proper cleaning. Fool, go and fetch supplies," the god instructs, and the FOOL obeys. "We can have one of the servants do it for you if you'd rather he clean them through alternate means," the god assures you.

> look around for plague doctor and bog monster before gettin me boots licked

You see an IBIS and a MARI LWYD having a conversation by the bar.

> "He can clean them however you best see fit," I say. "Although I'd like to see them gleaming." My hemipenes stir at the thought of feeling my gorgeous, form-fitting hessians being massaged by a human tongue. My hands fall to the god's waist, and I dig my thumbs into his rosy, glowing skin. I roll up luxuriously against him. "I'd like to fuck you properly," I say. "Both of me, if you can take me."

"I would call your earlier attentions 'proper' enough. 'Befitting of your station', certainly." The god teases. Your AUDACITY and your DIVINITY cause him to seriously consider your offer. "You've been mostly obedient, despite your indiscretion."

The god tucks the robes out of the way and moves to straddle your lap, facing you. "You may, on one condition. Remove your mask."

> check stats

STATS

5 DREAD  
2 METTLE  
1 DISQUIET  
31 AUDACITY  
30 DIVINITY  
5 SHROUD

> are we currently wearing our mask?

Yes.

> DETECT FOOL

The FOOL jingles miserably across the floor, carrying a basket of cleaning supplies.

> appreciate fool

You appreciate the FOOL. He smiles nervously.

You gain +1 METTLE.

> I remove my mask. My hair is sullied with sweat and my cheeks are stained deep crimson. I square my chin at the god, and my hands return, claw-like, to his hips. "Your move," I say.

"Very good," he croons, and leans in to press a kiss under your jaw. The god's rosy fingers wrap around your dual lengths, giving them an experimental pump. "What would you like, Dottore? My cunt? My arse? Or both?"

> adjust genitals to be vertically aligned instead of horizontally

Genitals rotated 90 degrees.

> get your dicks in there

The god continues to press kisses to the side of your neck and watches your genitals rotate. He smiles. "I believe I asked you a question. It's rude to go and do that without permission."

> I feel myself throbbing eagerly under the god's tight grip, already wet at the tips. "Have I thusfar shown any restraint? I'm going to have both," I say, my voice husky, my caution bone-edged, shredded. I hitch my hips upwards as I let him guide me inside.

The god eases the golden plug out of his arse and guides you to take its place, shuddering around you. He rises up enough to position your other cock against the entrance to his cunt and carefully he sinks down onto both, enveloping you in intoxicating heat. "You're — ah — entirely correct. But you ought to try it. Delayed gratification has its occasional charms."

You gain +5 AUDACITY.

> refuse to make eye contact with the putrescent BEHOLDER drifting towards the drinks counter

The BEHOLDER casually disintegrates a table with one of its EYE RAYS. A lamp and coasters unceremoniously tumble to the floor.

> Groan as the god sinks fully down on you, face now bare for him to see. You paw at his thighs as you start to thrust up into him.  
> I feel every spur-like scale catch against his velvety, slick skin, feeling him shudder and gasp as he stretches open to accommodate me. I give him a moment to adjust to the fullness of his cunt and arse before I grip his hips and start tirelessly bouncing him in my lap, impaling him over and over on my scaled cocks. I can feel the slight give of the thin barrier of flesh that separates them. I am beyond words. It feels divine.

You have had your hemipenes for years, by your own admission. But you have never had this god's cunt before, pressing in on you in odd places, and it is a wholly overwhelming sensation as it squeezes and weeps around you. The god digs his nails into your cloaked shoulders and rides you with a grimace, but even that is a divinely inspired expression; a thing of beauty, worthy of immortalization in art. "You're sharp," he gasps, holding on to you tight. And you hear him utter a quiet curse, tucked in against your neck.

Please describe a theme for a recurring nightmare.

> crab  
> a creature that pulls you out of your bed in the middle of the night and pulls you towards the mirror  
> a crab that attacks u in the middle of the night when ur sleeping  
> the fear that somehow, somewhere, a crab is always moving towards me and it catches up on me as I sleep and pinches off my nose  
> being So Damn Horny all the time and being watched by hot people  
> being so damn horny all the time and being watched by a crab

Thank you for the suggestions.

> I drive desperately inside him as I come, hips still jerking in tiny, half-aborted thrusts. The orgasm stretches out longer than any I've ever experienced, and as my cocks continue to spurt I feel an entirely different sort of emission spill from them; thick and jelly-like, sealing my come deep inside him. Huh. That's never happened before.

"Now that CERTAINLY isn't very proper," he snarls through his gritted teeth. "Coming without permission AND depriving me of further entertainment?" The god's nails bite in around your windpipe as if he's trying to grip it and tear it free from the front of your throat. "That's twice you've transgressed."

You are frozen in place as the god in your lap stares into you; looks past your pupils and bone to regard the form of your brain. And he pulls from it memories, ones that have haunted you in your sleeping hours and hunted you in your waking ones ever since the Incident. You see them, covering the sands, a thousand thousand carapaced creatures. You look down at yourself, and you do not see plague doctor's robes but bare flesh instead. To your right, a railroad spike through your hand, pinning it to a buried board. To your left, another. The tide begins to come in and you begin to scream.

You gain +50 DREAD.

> check stats

STATS

55 DREAD  
3 METTLE  
1 DISQUIET  
36 AUDACITY  
30 DIVINITY  
5 SHROUD

> inquiry: what does DREAD do

What DOESN'T DREAD do?

> see what type of crab is coming to eat me

You are not an expert on crabs, but there seem to be several different species. Some of them are currently crawling up out of the water towards you. The water tickles your heels.

> inquiry: can i use DREAD to wrench myself out of this nightmare, and perhaps pay restitution to the god that shoved me into it

Perhaps.

> do that?

Do what?

> I fight viciously against the rising tide of the vision, scrabbling to ground myself by any means possible. I bite the inside of my cheek until I taste the iron tang of my own blood. I do my best to wrench my hands free from impalement and try to control the nauseating pain, balling it in the pit of my stomach and using it to cling to something real.

You try to wrench your hands free, but they do not respond to your instruction. You are paralyzed. The crabs approach.

You gain +10 DREAD.

tip: if you are stuck, input "hint" to get a hint.

> hint

You are not currently aligned with any entities.

> give ourselves to the flesh

Invalid command. Please select an entity.

> dark  
desolation  
eye  
lonely  
web  
none

> desolation

You are now aligned with the DESOLATION.

> burn the boards you are embedded into

You attempt to burn the boards you are embedded into, but they are buried beneath a layer of sand and there is no oxygen with which to light them. You do, however, succeed in heating up the railroad spikes. They burn. You smell yourself start to cook. The crabs advance at a faster pace.

You gain +5 DREAD.

> light myself and the crabs aflame. if i am to die i will take these creatures with me  
> I burn myself and as many of those crustacean fuckers as I can conceivably take with me

Your AUDACITY gives you the courage to do what needs to be done.  
Your DREAD allows you to use your own fear as kindling.  
Your DIVINITY grants you control over the thing you are channelling.

The sun opens up above you.  
The beach turns to glass.  
The water steams.  
The crabs fry.

You lose 50 DREAD.  
You lose 25 DIVINITY.  
You lose 25 AUDACITY.

> save game

Game saved to slot 7.

> I writhe as I try to free myself from the railroad spikes impaling me  
> wake up back at the party

Your hands, no longer bound by the constraints of the flesh, lift easily from the railroad spikes. You sit up and give your cheek a burning slap to awaken you from this nightmare.

The room is empty. You are still seated on the loveseat, robe open and red hemipenes out. The collar of the robe is damp and the front of your throat is bloody. It hurts, but you don't mind. You don't think that you will ever mind again.

> DETECT FOOL

You're pretty sure that the only fool here is you. Maybe you shouldn't have pissed off a god bad enough to give you horrifying crab hallucinations. Or was all of that real? You can't be sure.

> put.... my dick away....

You put one of your dicks away.

> I close my robe and look around the room

The room is quiet. The fire crackles.

There is no-one here.

> where is my plague mask?  
> do I still have my cane and my hessians?

You have your hessians, but you do not have your plague mask or cane in this place. You feel naked and vulnerable without them.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> PUT MY OTHER DICK AWAY

You put your other dick away. Much better. Now you're decent.

> are there any clocks in the room?

The clocks in this room are loud in the quiet. The clocks in the other rooms are louder. No two of them show the same time.

> check mods

There are no mods currently installed. Would you like to install any? Y/N

> N  
> look for any signs of the others

There are half-eaten plates of food scattered about the room, and a number of glasses too. You get the feeling that this space was speedily evacuated.

> any signs of violence? splatters of blood? destruction of furniture?

There are some coasters on the ground and a broken lamp, but you saw that happen. Aside from that, the room looks fine.

> I inspect the fireplace

You sit down in front of the fireplace and stare into the flames for several minutes. It's nice.

You gain +1 SHROUD.

> commune with our god by contemplating the fire

Would you like to make an offering?

> sacrifice a suitably ornate clock to the hungry subject of our worship

You pick up a suitably ornate clock from on top of the mantel. You hear a voice behind you sigh and say, "Put it down."

You whirl around. There is no-one there.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> throw the ornate clock into the fire while flipping who you assume to be mordechai lukas off. "banish THIS, horsefucker"

You do so. The voice does not dignify you with a response. But you do feel a bit better.

You gain +1 SHROUD.

> look for a mirror in the room to give myself a big old kiss  
> touch fingers to the wound at my neck and attempt to feel the innate connection between you and the beautiful creature who pressed their teeth to your throat

You locate a suitable mirror and stare at your neck wound. You lean in closer. Oh God, is that your trachea showing?

You gain +5 DREAD.

> we serve the desolation, but are we an avatar?

Yes, are you? I'm curious about that too.

> prod more at my exposed trachea

It's... ridgier than you expected.

> I prise the mirror from the wall and take it back to the loveseat with me

Great. Now what?

> I prop it up against one arm of the chair and situate myself so that I have a nice view of both my body and the room. and yeah, I masturbate.

"I really wish you wouldn't," the sourceless voice says.

> "What will you give me to stop?"

"Your dignity." The voice answers.

> "It's this or take a shit," I say as I pull myself. It's a little difficult to get into a proper state of arousal due to the circumstances, but luckily I have a plethora of recent memories to draw on. I lean back against the seat and let myself fall into a blissful, idle haze.

"If you're going to be like that," the voice says.

The room is silent as you continue to masturbate.

> hint

Play nice.

> do we recognize the voice?

Yes. You heard it gagging on your dicks less than an hour ago.

> Put my dicks away, put my robe back down, and sit up politely. "Can I see the face of the person I've lost said dignity to?"

There is no response. The fire flickers.

> I drum my fingers along the arm of the couch impatiently. "How long are you going to keep me here?" I ask, fury simmering under my voice like a poorly controlled fire.

There is no response. The wind howls.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> Take a deep breath and press a hand to your chest, feeling out the raging heat underneath. Quiet it, for just a moment, and swallow what pride you have. "I would like to graciously thank you for hosting me in such a location, my friend," you say, buttery-smooth. The oil bubbles beneath your surface, but you do not let it spill out from under your skin. "I shouldn't know what I have done to deserve such generosity from you."

"Are you being honest?" The voice asks.

> "I have no reason to lie." You look at yourself in a mirror and walk over to fog up the glass. Such a beautiful piece, you think. "I can't help but enjoy it here, some small sliver of me. It gives me a place to, shall we say, cool off." Bat your eyes slowly and remember to stay in one person, not two.

"Hm. One moment."

Seventeen hours pass before the voice is back again.

"Mr. Magnus wants you dead," it finally informs you.

> You laugh to yourself. "I don't doubt it, but who among his circle doesn't he wish death upon, at one time or another?" It is not prudent to point out how long a single moment can be, but how strangely does time pass in here? You draw patterns in the fogged mirror. "Should I be worried about his ability to do so, or do I remain in relative safety with the rest of you?"

"This place is not safe for you," the voice says. "Would you prefer a swift or a slow death?"

> change genitals to vagina dentata

Genitals set to "vagina dentata".

> wink at the mirror. "How about a little one?"

"I do not understand," says the voice.

> probably change genitals back vagina dentata is not a very seductive method

Genitals set to "back".

> surreptitiously check what genitals look like

Your genitals resemble a human spine, shoulder blades, and ribcage.

> set genitals to ghostcunt

Genitals set to "ghostcunt".

> "I'm sorry, that was flippant of me," I say. I arrange myself to look appropriately sombre. "I would prefer a slow death — one that takes, optimistically, around 80 years?"

"You will not find that here," the voice tells you. "But I am not Jonah's servant. So I will let you leave in exchange for a favour."

> "You know as well as I do how unwise it is to agree to favours blindly. I'll hear what you have in mind before I agree to anything, as any reasonable person of business."

"You do not have a choice in this matter, little match."

> "anything you want, then," I whisper, the roughness in my voice undisguised by my many usual masks, plain, chastised and humble. there is a thread winding through — hope? desire? he may not even hear it, but he may see me as I lower myself to a prostrated position on the cold floor.

When next you look back up, the lighting in the room is different. Before it was night, and suddenly now the midday sun is streaming in through the windows. You find yourself staring directly at the boots of Mordechai Lukas, dressed in his everyday clothing.

"Go home," he sternly instructs. "There is a carriage waiting outside."

> I try my best to caress his boots with my gaze, because, unbelievably, I still would love to Get It On. But I nod my head meekly, gratefully, and turn away before he can see the flood of tears, the rise of tremulous emotion. I don't want him to see that. I give him a warbled thank you and do as he says without another word.

Your cane is waiting for you in the umbrella stand beside the door, and your plague doctor mask is resting atop it. You grab both of them on your departure and begin to make your ride of shame back to your home.

Where do you live?

> surreptitiously check genitals again

Yup, that's a ghostcunt alright.

> what does it look like

In the carriage, you inspect your new ghostcunt. It looks like a regular cunt, except teal and slightly luminous.

> A handsome little cottage in the woods, not outfitted by you, but inherited.

As you make your way to the little cottage, you take a moment to consider its provenance. You had a distant uncle who passed away a number of months ago, and you've recently moved in. He used to be quite the hunter, apparently, from all of the furs and mounted animal heads around. But you've been trying to diversify the decorations as of late.

What would you like to do when you arrive?

Saving...

Game autosaved.

> I go through my usual routines mechanically: light the fire, drink some water, eat some bread and cheese on the couch, flip through my various illegal erotic novels. Once I've gathered a sense of normalcy from my surroundings, I start to probe my neck wound with slightly shaking fingers. I start to press at the flesh, feeling the texture — is it like half-melted wax?

You prod at your neck wound and find your trachea as firm as a solid beeswax candle. The flesh around it is more oily, like tallow.

But it's good to be home.

You gain +5 SHROUD.

Would you like to find a candle to assist you? Y/N

> Y  
> I drip some of my lavender yankee candle over my throat wound  
> You consider for a moment, now that you have calmed down, whether you could simply mould it back into place. It slides under your prodding fingers, slick and greasy, and you think perhaps you should be drunk for this, but you apply careful pressure to bring the edges closer, working methodically so as not to make any thin places.

You spend the next hour repairing your neck wound with your hands and the help of a scented candle. It looks good as new! Better than new, even: this will save you so much money on perfume in the long run.

> sleepy times  
> I down a glass of fucking whiskey to ease my way to slumber  
> thisisfine.png

You have yourself a nightcap and for once you do not dream of crabs.

You gain +2 SHROUD.

What would you like to do today?

> check stats

STATS

25 DREAD  
2 METTLE  
4 DISQUIET  
11 AUDACITY  
5 DIVINITY  
14 SHROUD

> What do our, um, finances look like?

Your financial situation is currently GOOD.

> rotate genitals by ninety degrees counter-clockwise

Genitals rotated 90 degrees.

> so, do we have our clit on top or bottom now?

The ghostclit is currently at the bottom.

> are they in the usual configuration now?

No, the ghostclit is currently at the bottom.

> rotate ghostcunt 180 degrees

Genitals rotated 180 degrees.

> You resolve to attempt to rectify the situation. You sit down and do some calculations, then compose a brief but heartfelt missive to one J. Magnus in which you detail your deepest apologies for the situation you caused and your intent to offer some token by which you may redeem yourself. You sign off the letter then reluctantly and with deep dismay, take the letter to your solicitor to make a sizable financial contribution. You do not sign your name but refer to yourself as 'your apologetic supplicant'.

The letter is sent, and you wash your hands of the matter for the time being.

What else would you like to do today? You are currently DOWNTOWN.

> Invest in some new candles  
> lots of new candles!  
> The equivalent of $1800 on candles

You make your way to a local chandlery. You spend a total of £11.31 on candles. You feel that this is an excellent use of your money.

> find a place to sit down and watch the passersby, see if we can find any unlucky bastard to ruin

You have your lunch out on the patio of some place. There is a very well-dressed man sitting at the table next to you, going over his day's correspondence while he waits for his lunch to arrive. What will you do?

> save game

Game saved to slot 8.

> quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonah Dionysus artwork done by the talented [TheTiniestFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiniestFish)!
> 
> Leto can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.
> 
> Many thanks to the unrepentant sinners over on the Jonah Discord for making this happen.
> 
> **Content warnings:**  
>  Abandonment, animal cruelty, BDSM, body horror, dubious consent, gore, humiliation & degradation, immolation, implied self-harm. [return to top]


	4. > "How deep are the roots?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put on your robe and wizard hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click to view content warnings.

MAGNUSQUEST

Updating, please wait...

MAGNUSQUEST

an erotic horror adventure by Leto. copyright 2020.  
version 1.1.25

> new game  
load game  
options  
quit

> view changelog

version 1.1.25 changelog:

Fixed genital rotation bug.  
Crabs will no longer suffer fall damage.  
Crabs will no longer drown.  
Crabs will no longer show mercy.  
Crabs will no longer speak.  
Crabs will no longer hold parliamentary office.  
Crabs will no longer build.  
Crabs will no longer rest.

> load mod removecrabs.exe  
> load earwigwingsforplayer.exe

Mods loaded.

> new game

Welcome to MAGNUSQUEST!

This game contains mature themes that may not be suitable for players under the age of 18. By clicking next, you confirm that you are at least 18 years of age.

> next  
back

> next

Perfect! Here is how the game is played:

Please INPUT commands using the ">" prefix. You will have a couple of minutes to input commands. During that time, you may UPVOTE other peoples' commands by using the ":thumbsup:" reaction. (Please do not upvote your own commands. Let's keep it fair, people.)

At the end of the time, the command with the most upvotes will be entered.

You may also play whichever mood-appropriate music you like in the voice channel.

Is this okay?

> yes  
no

> yes

EDINBURGH, SCOTLAND. 1822.

You push open the doors to a boisterous party. The drinks are flowing, the chatter is enthusiastic, and cigar smoke hangs heavy in the air.

Everyone in this room is dressed up in elaborate costumes. Luckily, you remembered that this is a costume party. What are you dressed as?

> crab

Invalid command.

> robe and wizard hat

You put on your robe and wizard hat. What do you have on underneath, if anything?

> the inside of my wizard's cloak is lined with fur, stark white against my inked skin. every inch of me under the wizard's cloak is tattooed.

Do you have a beard?

> sexy beard, well-maintained and conditioned to softness  
> I have a neatly trimmed and shaped beard, poorly hidden under a false long flowing white wizard beard

Do you have spectacles?

> Absolutely — round spectacles that we actually need to see through. Squinting isn't sexy.

You've gone all out on this look. Nice.

Which guest would you like to approach first?

> the fool  
the fae creature  
the Greek god  
the plague doctor  
the monk  
the dragon

> what are they all doing currently?

The FOOL, the GREEK GOD, and the MONK are all conversing about literature. The DRAGON sits close by, smoking a cigar and listening. The FAE CREATURE and the PLAGUE DOCTOR are at the bar waiting for drinks.

Which guest would you like to approach first?

> slowly approach the plague doctor and the fae creature, stopping to scratch my nose hoping to catch what they're talking about before inserting myself into the conversation. it's not eavesdropping if you're planning on participating in the conversation, is it? it's laying the groundwork for proper socialization

You surreptitiously eavesdrop for a minute or two. The FAE CREATURE seems to be explaining to the PLAGUE DOCTOR how their costume was constructed. From the enthusiasm in their voice, even muffled by the DEER SKULL HEADDRESS, it seems likely that this person made the costume themself.

> slide toward the bar next to the plague doctor. "Oh, sir, don't mind me! I'd just like to see what you're drinking so that I can offer you another one soon."

The PLAGUE DOCTOR half-turns towards you so that he may see you through the lens of his BIRD MASK. "That's very gracious of you," he says. The bartender sets down a GIN AND TONIC for him, with a straw. "Those are some very nice spectacles," he says. He awkwardly adjusts the mask just enough to slip the straw up through the bottom of it and take a sip.

> yearn

You yearn for the both of them, honestly. There's a whole lot of yearning to go around.

> inquire how the auspicious young gentlemen was able to make a costume to this calibre

The FAE CREATURE explains it all again to you while the PLAGUE DOCTOR sips his drink. It's a lot about fabric weight and dyes and weathering and you are honestly a bit lost. But they seem happy to talk at you about it.

> "Thank you. I'm afraid I can't take credit for them; I'm lost without them." You grin and adjust them. "You've got a fantastic... beak, sir." While wrestling with your manliness, you also look to the FAE CREATURE and ask what he's having, too, not to be rude.

"I've been having the punch — it's very good," the FAE CREATURE explains. When the bartender sets one down for them, they push it over towards you. It is wine-coloured, cloudy, and is served with a cinnamon stick. "Here, try it."

> I take an exploratory sip

It reminds you of mulled wine, if mulled wine were served in the chill of a damp and miserable February night instead of at Christmastime. It has both a peaty and a broth-like sort of aftertaste.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.  
You gain +1 SHROUD.

> I lick my lips contemplatively. "That's an unusual taste," I say. "Did you have a hand in making this, too?"

"No," the FAE CREATURE laughs. "No, this potion is our Dionysus' work." They gesture to the man in the leopard skin, being waited on by the MONK and the FOOL. "Do you do any potion-making yourself, sage?"

> I drain my glass and return it to the bartop, gesturing for a refill. "No," I say jovially. "I'm not an alchemist, I'm a conjurer. And I don't think I am quite so adept in my art as this."

"A conjurer?" The FAE CREATURE asks with eager intrigue. "Might you be in a mood to show off some of your tricks?"

> "Ah," I say, my cheeks tinting under my fake beard. "I'll have to have a few more drinks in me before I can get the nerve to do any real magic, but... um. Do you have any small objects on you? Something you wouldn't mind possibly losing?"

"Hmmm..." The FAE CREATURE'S robes rustle like they're looking through their pockets. "I don't believe so. Jon — Doctor, do you?"

The PLAGUE DOCTOR sighs and removes a SACHET OF HERBS from one of his many pockets. "Here."

> "Thank you," I say, plucking the sachet from his hand. I make a show of inspecting it closely, opening it up and sniffing. "Hmmm....... garlic powder?" I say, a stab in the dark. I roll the packet across my knuckles, testing my dexterousness, drawing their eyes to my hands as I surreptitiously shake out my sleeves for the sleight of hand. "Heart of thorn, fourth of four, banish this garlic... forevermore," I say, and with an elaborate conman's flourish I make the herbs disappear. I look at them a little sheepishly. "I need better magic words, you see," I say. I feel the packet of herbs slide down my sleeve. If it falls to the ground I will kick it away deftly before they are any the wiser.

The SACHET OF HERBS catches in your sleeve, snagged by the fur. You can probably shake it out and dispose of it later, you think.

The FAE CREATURE and the PLAGUE DOCTOR both applaud. It isn't very loud, since both their costumes involve heavy gloves. "Well done!" Says the FAE CREATURE. "You will get there, I'm sure. Magical skill doesn't happen overnight."

"Except for when it does," The PLAGUE DOCTOR adds.

You think you see the corner of a sly grin poking out from underneath the DEER SKULL HEADDRESS. What are they talking about?

You gain +5 METTLE.

> yearn some more

You continue to yearn. These are such charming people, and you don't even know their names!

> feel a little awkward because I don't catch the meaning of the sly grin and look to see if my drink has been refilled  
> feel a little emboldened by the applause

You lose 1 METTLE.  
You gain +1 METTLE.

Can you do real magic?

> y

> query: what does casting REAL MAGIC cost

REAL MAGIC always carries a cost. That cost depends on which kind of magic you are attempting to perform.

> do we have a name?

You traded your name away, a long time ago. What do people call you now?

> Professor Prometheus Eagleton

The one who stole the gods' own fire. You feel a hint of an ache in your side, looking at the PLAGUE DOCTOR'S beak.

You gain +1 DISQUIET.

> after a silence that is, unfortunately, a shade too long, I introduce myself to the pair at the bar and ask them their own names. "Do you have magic of your own?" I ask them.

"Ah, that had better not be your real name," the FAE CREATURE advises. "It is unwise to be so careless with it. But you may call me Skaphe."

"'Doctor' suits me just fine," the PLAGUE DOCTOR adds. "And medicine is its own magic."

"Between the two of us, I am the miracle-worker." Skaphe takes your hand in their gloved hand. The leather is old and slightly damp. "But it works better under moonlight. Come, and I will show you."

> I nod, and take his hand, squeezing the leather. I look towards the doctor and offer him my other hand.

Look at you. Making your way out of the party with a charming eldritch nightmare on each arm. People are probably going to be talking about this night for years.

You gain +1 AUDACITY.

The trio of you make your way out into the garden. The doctor sits on a little decorative bench and you do the same on its other side. You take note of the frog song and the number of moths around, eager as they are to throw themselves against the house windows.

The FAE CREATURE removes a glove and rests their bare palm upon a tree trunk. Suddenly, the wood curls and splits as if it were a hundred years dead, and the wood splinters around their wrist as their hand slips inside. The tree's sap oozes from its wound, and it waters the stems of a line of mushrooms, splitting the bark open in their eagerness to taste air.

You gain +10 DISQUIET.

> can I spellcraft that?

What is the source of your magic?

> I draw energy from sun and heat, but only when I have my wings out to bask in it

Would you like to attempt to affect this magic?

> N

> I scoot over on the bench, closer to the doctor. I tap their shoulder and lean in to whisper to them, so as not to interfere with Skaphe's casting. I say, equal amounts alarmed and awed, "Do you have any idea what they're doing?"

"Gardening," he explains. "On a quicker scale."

"They wanted to be let out," Skaphe says. They remove their hand from inside the tree and shake off the splinters and the sap.

> "They are beautiful," I say softly, in a tone of genuine admiration. "Were they always there locked inside, then?"

"Yes. There are beautiful things locked inside every creature," Skaphe reverently says. "Even you. Even I. There are a million little things inside you, keeping your body safe, helping you live. And when you die, as all things do, they will reclaim it as payment for their service."

> save

Game saved to slot 9.

> I tip my head, then smile. "It sounds like you and the good doctor here have had much conversation about the contents of a body, then," I say, light and playful. "About the little secrets under all our skins. I like the thought of that, though — blooming into something else. Something lovely, under someone's touch."

"I could show you," the FAE CREATURE says. They come over to stand in front of you and offer out a hand. "We could show you."

> I look down at the offered hand and make a soft humming sound as I consider. "Will I survive?" you ask, honestly, raising your hands to gently cup under the FAE CREATURE'S, then lean in to press a soft graze of a kiss onto each fingertip as I gaze steadily up at them.

Their fingers taste of sap and earth. "Survive?" From this angle, you can clearly see the FAE CREATURE'S bright and moonlit smile. "Oh, Professor. You will LIVE."

The PLAGUE DOCTOR shakes his head at Skaphe. "Would it kill you to be a little less dramatic?" He asks good-naturedly.

"It may! I don't know, I've never tried it."

> You lick your lips to taste the bittersweet combination and feel giddy for it. "Well, I'm certainly not opposed to dramatics," you say, laughing softly, fascinated and a little giddy. "Does it change anything if I, perhaps, am not entirely human?" There are suddenly soft chitinous sounds of your wings stirring, overeager, beneath the fabric of your wizard's robe.

"What do you mean by 'not entirely human'?" Asks the PLAGUE DOCTOR. He removes his hat and mask and smooths down his tousled hair. He is a handsome man, you think, as he adjusts his small gold spectacles back in place. Handsome even in spite of the large beads of blood-red jelly which dot his face, oozing out from hidden holes and channels. "May I examine you?"

You gain +5 DREAD.

> You let out a little breath and straighten up. You remove the false beard that covers the lower part of your face, then raise your hands to the fastenings of your robes. "Of course," you agree, shameless, and let the thick, soft, fur-lined fabric fall open across your body by degrees as you work the fastenings to show inches of smooth, gleaming, inked skin, jet on ivory. As the robes slide down over your shoulders, the odd topmost joint of your wings becomes visible, and below, the coloured gossamer of the wings between the bright veins.

The PLAGUE DOCTOR guides you to sit in his lap, facing out towards the garden so that he may examine your shining wings in close proximity. He removes his gloves and touches them with a professional and delicate curiosity. His fingers skate over the scales and he gently manipulates the joints to see which muscles are acting on them. "Fascinating."

While you are thus distracted, the FAE CREATURE takes you by the wrist and kisses it: first on the inside of your pulse, then rotating it one way and the other, peppering kisses upon your skin all the while. There is a tightness there, the feeling of a shirt cuff buttoned much too tight, and then a movement beneath your skin. Little white stalks split the skin and grow from you, like a hundred little sprouts. The FAE CREATURE massages your forearm above where they are growing, encouraging more blood flow to fertilize their growth.

You gain +5 DISQUIET.

> You feel surrounded, like the bug your wings make you out to be pinned beneath a specimen cup, ready to be pinned, but the Doctor behind you touching the tender and fragile membranous bits brings a flush to your face, made brighter by the kisses of the Creature. Still, the sensation of splitting skin makes your eyes widen, and you gasp — surprised to find little distress in you as the pale stalks rise from beneath dark inked skin. You are no stranger to pain, but you expected it to hurt more than this. "Oh," you breathe. "They are beautiful..."

"Aren't they?" The FAE CREATURE allows you to lower your arm and takes your other into their hand, and they coax a matching cuff from underneath your skin, kiss by tender kiss. There is a holiness to this; a worship in your body being consecrated as a temple to all the earth's creation.

You feel warm up to your shoulders. Your skin prickles from excitement.

> You cannot help a euphoric feeling. You wonder why your head feels so light, the already-decorated hand lying open on your thigh for a moment, before you reach up, stroke the curve of the FAE CREATURE's bone mask almost reverently, then turn your head to press a kiss to the PLAGUE DOCTOR's cheek too. "Do you think they are beautiful, too?" you ask daringly.

The red fluid on the PLAGUE DOCTOR'S cheek is medicine-bitter in that way which inspires fortitude and disgust in the same moment. Intrigued, you give his cheek a quick lick to get a proper taste. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Very charming," the Doctor agrees. He rests his chin upon your shoulder and looks down at the artwork which adorns your body. There is a little black outline of a flower on your stomach, and he brushes his thumb against it. Dips his thumbnail in beside it to split the skin, grabs the edge and pulls, and the mushroom cap waiting there inside you stretches and curves and rises, black-and-white on the top and bloody-gilled underneath. The inked design is slightly warped by the cap's curvature, but mostly undisturbed.

It doesn't hurt at all.

You gain +20 SHROUD.

> You look down at the beautiful little mushroom that grows now, where the flower once lay flat against your skin. "Oh," you say, licking your red-stained lips to clean away the smudge of fluid that remains. "How deep are the roots?" You ask, although you think you know the answer, admiring your body's new companions.

"Deeper by the minute," the Doctor tells you. "But there was always a seed in you. It simply needed the right thing to drink."

"In for a penny," Skaphe says, and holds the jaw of the headdress up just enough to kiss you on the lips, and it is ginger root and summer haze and rotting fruit all in one.

You gain +1 SHROUD.

> You think for a moment that perhaps you should struggle, but the impulse comes too late — besides, you can feel the subtle itch beneath the skin and the dreamy warmth in your head makes you reconsider. You reach out, seize the front of Skaphe's costume, and pull them closer, mouth opening in invitation. 'In for a penny,' you agree wordlessly.

'In for a pound,' comes into your mind in a voice which is not your voice, without ever having passed your ears. The swell of adoration that comes to you is intense, golden like God's love, and you cannot know if your mind is creating that or it came from some other source. There is song in the FAE CREATURE'S quiet moan, harmonizing with the frogs and with the carrion flies. It vibrates on your skin and reverberates with you.

> You do not cry out — you could not cry out, not with the FAE CREATURE's mouth on yours, not with that intense sweet swell of honey-bright joy that fills your chest. You have never felt anything like this before and you suspect that every experience that comes after — if there is an after — will pale in comparison. Your wings and hands and arms and soul, such as it is, tremble to the same frequency of that moan. You give yourself over to what loves you, and you love it in return.  
> You bloom, as you always do, beautifully. The interception of Fungi and Plantae, harmonious and transcendent. You move your wings to allow them to bloom as well, to let it move across your body in an effervescent rot. You love. You are loved. Agape in pleasure and adoration, you commune with what consumes you, and wish to be forever.

The FAE CREATURE'S perfume, all petrichor and muddy earth, mingles with the bitter tang still hanging in your sinuses. You appreciate it while your face is tucked in close to Skaphe's neck as they kiss the Doctor too with their sap-damp hand cradling the back of your neck. You feel like you are being kissed. You feel like you are doing the kissing. You are doing neither of these things.

You feel boneless and liquid in the Doctor's lap. The thick oiled coat you sit upon keeps you pooled there; keeps you from melting into the grass to feed the earth with all that is yourself.

You are tired. You want to stay awake and enjoy this, but movement is insurmountably difficult right now. You are pressed between firm-soft bodies and you think about the winter comfort of heavy quilts. You are so, so tired.

> You relax between them, feeling your heart slow, but you feel as if touching the ground would be foolish, so you cling as best you can to Skaphe — but you suspect right now you are incapable of being truly afraid.

You feel Skaphe's shoulders quake with laughter. "It's fine dear, it's fine," they assure you, and you believe them. This is better than fine. This is everything.

"Rest," the Doctor behind you invites as he preens your wings for you, coating them in the oil bubbling up from inside their joints. "We will keep you safe."

You gain +5 SHROUD.

> Bathed in such gentle attention, you cannot keep your eyes open, so you let them close. Boneless and relaxed, you loll between them, and then when the golden glow of well-being and comfort becomes too much, you slide into sleeping, feeling it close over your head like warm water.  
> sleep, and metamorphose.

Saving...

Game autosaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic done by [TheTiniestFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiniestFish) on AO3, fae creature & plague doctor art as well as the Professor's portrait done by [gummybyrd](https://twitter.com/gummybyrd/status/1309938261952024577) on twitter, and Professor portrait sheet done by [idlecreature](https://idlecreature.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Don't ever stop being this goddamned talented.
> 
> Leto can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.
> 
> Many thanks to the wizards over on the Jonah Discord for making this happen.
> 
> **Content warnings:**  
>  Body horror, drug use, and mild mind control. [return to top]


End file.
